Prison
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: They're trapped in the DDistrict Prison, with the only familiar face being that of their enemy. Will they escape? yaoi, au. Zelly anguish.
1. Captured

**An: I don't own any characters. None are mine, even though I want to own Zelly Boy…gotta love the martial artist guys with tattoo's hehe!! Ahh, the lines are different because if they were the same it would be copying and that's illegl so I'm not going to do that. The whole D-District Prison scene is changed somewhat, I added somethings in, because, it just didn't work for me in the game. Well see ya!!~~~**

~~~~~~~~~

The cell was cold, and dark. Four people were unconscious inside of the cell. Three female and one male, they had been like this for almost two hours. One of the girls started to wake up. Her blonde hair fell into her eyes as she shifted. Sitting up she set her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing the sore spot. Looking around at the others she saw that they were still unconscious. 

'_Wait a minute…where's Squall…and Irvine?_' She asked herself looking around. '_Squall…oh I hope he's not dead. Seifer…_' She was dragged out of her thoughts by a smaller figure next to her shifting, and the groaned.

"My head hurts…" It was Selphie. 

"Shhh…the others are still out…" Quistis whispered.

"Where are we?" Selphie asked sitting up.

"Were in some sort of prison…" Quistis answered. 

Selphie nodded her head, "Hm, imagine that…" She said, shifting so she was sitting on her knees. 

They both turned their head at the sound of some one shifting. Selphie hoping it was Rinoa, and Quistis hoping that it was Zell. It was Rinoa. "Christ I fell like something hit me…" Rinoa muttered slowly sitting up. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Prison…" Selphie answered. 

"Prison?! Oh no…" Rinoa groaned, and brought her legs up to her chest. She set her head down on her knees and sighed, before setting her head against the cell wall. "This is not good…" She added. Looking around she didn't see Squall, "Where's Squall?!" She asked suddenly.

"We don't kno-" Quistis started.

"Probably dead!" Selphie exclaimed, "Oh no! He can't be dead! Seifer was there!! But that Sorceress person stabbed Squall!" She spoke quickly.

"Selphie…" Quistis started.

Selphie gasped. "NO! the Squad leaders dead! How are we suppose to get out of here!! No!! This isn't good, Quistis why don't you tell me these things ahead of time. Oh I can't believe you didn't tell me that Squall was dead! Ohh!! I Hate that Seifer, once I get my hands on him, I swear that I'll"

"SELPHIE!" Quistis yelled, and Selphie stopped her ranting. "We don't know if Squall's dead or not. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Its not good, especially in this type of situation." Quistis said in her teacher voice. 

"True, true….what do ya think Zell?" She asked. "Zell?" She looked around, then her eyes settled on Zell, "OH MY GOD!! THEY KILLED ZELL TOO?!" Selphie yelled.

"SELPHIE!!" Quistis and Rinoa yelled.

"What?" Selphie asked innocently.

"He's not dead! Only knocked out, possibly drugged, by the way he was acting, I'm pretty sure they did drug him." Quistis said thinking back to the parade, after Squall was injured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flask Back~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Everybody watched as Squall's body hit the ground. Zell screamed out. "NOO!!! SEIFER!!!" He dashed towards the ladder and slid down, slamming the door open he started to run up towards Seifer and Sorceress Edea. _

_"ZELL!! NO WAIT!!" It was Quistis. Both Selphie and the former instructor had climbed down the ladder and were on the ground. The Galbadia soldiers that were hiding in the float quickly grabbed them from behind. _

_Zell was on the float now still running towards Seifer. A growl emitted from the back of his throat as he neared the Knight. There was a gunshot, but a regular bullet didn't come from the barrel, it was a tranquilizer dart. It hit Zell's arm, he quickly ripped it out, and threw it aside. _

_"ZELL!!" Quistis yelled. _

_He had finally reached Seifer and he threw a punch at the Knight, knocking him off balance. Seifer stared at him a hand on his check. Zell didn't wait for Seifer to make a move, he jumped up and swung his left leg around hitting Seifer in the side of the head knocking him down.  Once Seifer was down Zell went for Sorceress Edea, he usually never fought a woman if he could help it, but now that rule was forgotten. He brought his fist back he glared daggers, and emitted a battle cry as he brought his powered up fist towards the sorceress. He was about an inch from her face, when a blue/ green shield flashed in his eyes, he paused. Sorceress Edea brought a hand up, freezing Zell where he stood._

_"What do we have here…my, my, it's another SeeD…planted in a run down garden…my, will you children ever learn?" Sorceress Edea said evilly. _

_ A look of horror crossed his face. Then there was a hand on his shoulder pulling him back roughly._

_"Hey ya Chicken-wuss…" It was Seifer._

_Zell tried to turn, but he was met with a fist in the side of his head. Knocking him off balance. Zell quickly regained what he had lost, and tuned to Seifer in a fighters position. _

_"Ahhh…how cute…little Chicken-wuss wants to fight…" Seifer laughed._

_Zell glared at Seifer and tightened his fist to the point that if he weren't wearing the Metal Knuckles, his palms would have been bleeding. _

_Seifer charged Zell with a spin attack with Hyperion. Zell easily dodged the attack, he jumped up, and roundhouse hitting Seifer in the back. _

_Seifer turned and glared at Zell. _

_The two fought for a few minutes, ZELL!!" It was Rinoa yelling._

_Zell turned his head, distracted._

_Seifer took this time to slice through Zell's side. Followed closely by a punch in the injured side. Zell screamed out in pain, he was knocked down. Seifer was breathing he walked over to Zell, and kicked the injured side, throwing Zell closer to the edge. He walked over and kicked him one more time, sending him over the edge, just like Squall._

_"NOO!!!" It was Quistis. _

_Zell landed on his feet, and rolled so not to injure himself further. He stood up, holding his injured right side. He took a step forward, and then the soldiers grabbed him too. About 10 guards grabbed him, an 11 guard walked over with a syringe in his hands. Since he couldn't get close to Zell's neck. He settled for the arm. _

_Quistis watched horrified as Zell was about to be drugged. She watched the needle slide in Zell's arm. After the solution was injected, Zell's arm ripped forward, breaking the needle in the skin. He was starting to fight back. But one of the soldiers punched Zell in the side, and he fell to his knees. One of the soldiers took the hilt of their sword like weapon and hit Zell in the head._ _Knocking the boy out._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: There's the first chapter. It will keep going if I get enough reviews!! So…REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Beating

AN: Ok, its been a while, I had to fix this, it was driving me insane… I own nothing!! I wish I did, then I could make it all yaoi!! On with the story.

* * *

Quistis looked back at Zell she could see his injured side, it wasn't bleeding anymore. She got up and walked through the quiet cell towards the sleeping blonde and sat down. His head was resting on the arm that had the end of the needle stuck in it. The cell door opened, the three women looked up.

"You!!" The guard said pointing to Quistis, "Move away from the boy!!" He commanded.

Quistis did so, she stood up her hands by her shoulders, the palms facing out. She backed away from Zell, and sat down next to Selphie. They watched as the guards walked over and took the Metal Knuckles off of Zell's hands, and then came to the others taking their weapons as well. Once their task was complete the guards left the cell and locked the door.

Instantly, Selphie got up and started yelling at the guards. Rinoa was sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest. Quistis heard shifting and turned towards Zell. She watched as he instinctively grabbed his side, getting up a second time she walked over to him and sat down, Zell tried to sit up, but she set a hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay there." She whispered running her fingers through Zell's golden hair.

"It hurts." He murmured.

"I know it does…let me see your arm." The ex-instruction said reaching down to Zell's arm she quickly found the needle. The fist fighter winced as Quistis moved the needle around in his arm. "Don't tense up." She whispered as she worked the needle out. Once she had it out, she had a chance to actually look at the 1inch long needle. "That better?" She asked putting the needle in her pocket.

"Yea..." Zell whispered.

Selphie's yelling ceased, huffing she turned and started walking over to the two blondes. Sitting down on Zell's other side, she gazed at the battered fighter, "Well looks like they didn't kill you yet!" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not yet." Zell's voice was still worn, making it sound as if he had just woken up from a long nap.

Looking over Zell's wounds she spotted his side and winced. "Quisty, do you think they have an anti-magic field up?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" The older blond said in a thinking tone.

Nodding Selphie casted a cure on Zell, it worked.

Zell's injured side started knitting itself back together. "Thanks Selphie." Zell breathed out a sigh of relief when the pain seemed to disappear with the wound.

"No problem!!" She smiled.

The familiar sound of the cell door opening reached their ears, turning to look back they expected to see red and blue uniforms of the guards, but this time it was Seifer.

Zell's eyes widened at the sight of the knight. He had the same smug look was on his face. He had not notice Zell lying between Quistis and Selphie, but when he did, the arrogant smirk twisted to a devilish smile.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? An instructor, a messenger girl, and a chicken-wuss, my, isn't this a wonderful surprise!" Seifer exclaimed sarcastically.

"What do you want with us Seifer?" Quistis asked in her stern teaching voice.

"Instructor I'm insulted, you don't know what I'm going to do?" Seifer asked, mockingly putting a hand over a 'wounded heart'.

"Shut the hell up Seifer, and just leave us alone!" Zell said struggling to sit up. He mentally cursed himself for showing any sign of weakness in front of the larger blonde.

"Look's like the chicken-wuss finally decided to grace us with his presence. Tell me chickie, do you like your new room?" Seifer asked extending his arms, presenting the prison walls.

Standing, Zell clenched his fist together his knuckles were bleach white, and his jaw was set tightly.

Seifer laughed.

"What ya laughing at you mother fuc-"

"ZELL!!" Quistis yelled.

Zell glanced at Quistis before glaring at Seifer. The said man had a mysterious smirk, as if he was thinking.

"Looks like you still have a lot of spirit left in you chickie, how about we change that huh? Major!!" Seifer called out.

One Galbadian solider ran into the room. "SIR!!" he saluted.

"Take him over there to the interrogation room, make sure he is secured, and if he tries anything. Beat the shit out of him." Seifer said. Zell's eyes widened for a moment, before they narrowed. The major walked over towards Zell and grabbed him by the arm.

Zell jumped and jerked his arm out of the Major's hold, only receiving a blow to the back of the head that caused him to stumble.

Seifer smiled wickedly.

"Come on, Chickie, is that all you can take?" Seifer asked cruelly, before he laughed and started out of the cell.

Quistis watched as Zell was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Three hours of questioning.

Three hours of physical abuse.

Three hours of nothing but yelling, and pain.

A blow landed on the side of Zell face, causing the teen's head to snap to the side, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!!" The guard yelled.

"I did!" Zell yelled back.

" 'Kiss my ass' Is not an answer!" The guard yelled.

Zell was helpless, his feet were tied together, and bounded to the legs of the chair. His hands were bounded behind the metal chair, the ropes digging tightly into his hands. "I'm not telling you where Garden is!" Zell yelled.

This only caused the guard to become enraged. His metal fist landed in Zell's stomach. Zell let out a sharp cry, and doubled over as much as he could.

Seifer stood from the chair and shook his head, he breathed in the poisonous fumes from his cigarette. Walking over to Zell, he blew the smoke in the smaller blonde's face.

Zell coughed.

"I'm still baffled." Seifer started, he brought his free hand up and traced Zell's jaw. "How Squall even managed to put up with you…how you became SeeD before me." Seifer stared at Zell in admiration, only for a split second. Shaking his head Seifer put his cigarette back in his mouth, "Still." He started again, breathing in the fumes. "At least Squall doesn't scream like you do." The large blonde added wickedly.

"What did you do with him?" Zell growled.

"Do with him?" Seifer asked in amused shock. "Why chickie, who even said he was still alive?"

"You did." Zell answered.

Seifer froze, obviously thinking on when he said that. "How do you figure?" Seifer asked, raising an eyebrow. He leaned against the table, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You said, 'Doesn't'." Zell started.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

" 'Does not' would mean he's still alive, or else you would have said 'did not'."

Seifer smiled slightly and shook his head, "You know, for a chicken-wuss…your pretty smart." Seifer walked over to Zell. Gripping the sides of the chair, the knight leaned in to the fist fighter, "Your right...he might be a live, but after this act… for how much longer?" Seifer asked in a cocky voice, the egotistical smile returning to his lips.

"You wouldn't dare." Zell growled in Seifer's ear.

"Oh...I would, just watch me chickie." Seifer said pulling back.

Zell glared, "You wouldn't Seifer." He started "Cause without Squall your not Seifer." Zell risked. He knew that if it he played his cards right, he would be able to see if Squall was harmed or not.

Seifer rounded on Zell, "And how do you gather this?" He asked brining back his hand Seifer backhanded Zell across the face.

Zell didn't flinch. "The day that you and Squall fought in the training center. You both left your mark, therefore, you can't be Seifer without Squall." Zell said simply.

As Seifer glared, Zell knew that he hit the right spot, but didn't know how far he was pushing Seifer.

Still glaring Seifer moved away from Zell, and an evil grin replaced the sneer. He snapped his fingers, "Nice try Chickie, I must say, that was a brilliant plan, but it just went up in smoke." The guards walked over and all smiled evilly, before the let loose on Zell.

* * *

Two more hours past, Zell was barely conscious now. His body hurt, he could hardly move. A guard came over had pulled Zell up by the collar of his shirt.

"We'll be back later for you, Blondie." The guard smiled evilly, he stood in front of Zell and wrapped his hand around Zell's neck and pulled him forward in a bruising kiss.

Once the guard pulled away, Zell spit in the guards face, only to receive a blow to his temple knocking him out.

* * *

The cell door opened with a 'hiss', one guard had Zell over his shoulder, and the other three, stood outside of the door, their guns trained on the two SeeD and the one Timber Owl member. Dropping Zell on the ground he kicked him down the stairs.

"We'll be back." He said wickedly.

Once the door was closed, Quistis quickly ran over towards Zell. Turning him on to his side, the Martial Artist showed no signs of waking. There still was no magic field in the air, and Quistis quickly cast a Cura on Zell. After a few minutes she cast another.

Zell groaned softly and brought a hand to his face. "Holy shit that was a nightmare." He whispered.

"It's not over." Quistis answered, she brushed a few strands of Zell's hair out of his eyes.

"Are you serious?" Zell asked.

"Yes." Quistis answered.

"Great." Zell whispered. "Quistis…Squall's alive."

"What?"

"He's still alive…they have him hidden somewhere. Seifer won't tell me, but I have a good feeling he's still alive." Zell managed, he coughed, blood rolled out from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. "You three have to get outta here, before Seifer gets a hold of you."

"Don't worry about us Zell. We'll be fine." Quistis whispered.

Zell nodded slightly, everything around him shifted, the edge of his vision was going gray, right before he fell unconscious, he heard a buzzing noise run through his head. 'Oh god, not again!' Everything went black. The dream world took over..

* * *

AN: Well, I fixed that chapter up… R&R 


	3. Dream world

AN: Well...I've actually come back from the grave, it's been how long since I actually updated a story here? GAaa...Well, You know the routine, I don't own anything...you never know what happens in the story, but hell, I don't even know what happens in my own stories. I just go with the flow! FYI, I really don't remember what happens in the jail cell part of the game, because my computer is a bitch and I can't get back into the game, or else it freezes up on me. Glares at game Oh well, bare with me.  
  
Quistis watched helplessly as Zell fell unconscious. "Zell!" He cried out. She watched as he fell limp in her arms, she could hear Selphie run over  
and knell down. "Dream world again..." Quistis whispered.  
  
Selphie bit her lip and folded her legs under her. Reaching out, she brushed Zell's sweat, matted locks from his forehead. "What are we going to do?" She asked Quistis. Ever since Squall had been ripped away from them, and they had been thrown into prison, the SeeD, plus Rinoa, had been set  
off guard. Everything was going to the dogs.  
  
Taking a breath, Quistis, gently lowered Zell to the ground. "We have to work with what we have." She said, looking back up at Selphie she gave the small girl a forced smile of hope, "We will escape, no matter what." She set a firm hand on Selphie's shoulder. "Just believe in that." She said.  
  
'Where am I?' Zell looked around the dark walls, 'This is isn't the cave...' Blinking, he turned and took at step, 'OW!' Looking down, he saw that he had run into a cart that was littered with cleaning supplies. 'What the...'  
Looking down at his hands, Zell realized he wasn't Kiros, as he usually  
was.  
  
'I'm Ward!' Looking up he scanned the area. Slowly, he started to recognize the dreary place, 'This is the D-District Prison...' A smirk appeared on his  
lips, they were home free now. With Ward being a janitor at the prison,  
this gave Zell free access to the whole jail.  
  
Working his way around the inner part of the cell, Zell walked up the  
stairs, and examined the locks on the cell doors, and of the stairs  
themselves. 'Alright...key coded locks...great. Not like I have anything to  
help with that.' As he was about to go up to the next level, he heard  
someone yell.  
  
"Hey! Hey, you!"  
  
Turning, Zell saw one of the guards coming towards him. Clenching a fist,  
Zell started to ready himself for a battle. 'No! Can't do that! You're Ward!' As hard as it was, Zell relaxed his muscles, and waited for the man  
to come over.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up here?" The Guard asked him. "You're suppose to be down in the cell rooms cleaning!" He glared, "Or have you forgotten  
that!?" He gave Ward an accusing look.  
  
Zell just blinked at the man, and waited a few seconds before he started walking back towards the cells. 'I've seen what I need to see anyways.' As Zell walked down the stairs watched as the crane pulled up a cell from on one of the bottom levels. As it passed he leaned over the rail and watched  
it disappear up top. 'I that be where they're holding,  
Squall?'  
  
Pushing off the rail, Zell walked back into the cell he had come from and grabbed a mop. As he started to clean he felt the same dizziness return to him, and the high pitch sound returned to his ears. Letting out a mental cry, Zell fell to his knees holding his head, 'Shit! I haven't seen enough!  
No!'  
  
He felt as if he were being pulled back by the belly button, and then  
thrown forwards through the cell walls, and then everything was black.  
  
The fist fighter returned to the feeling on nothing but pain. Groaning he shifted and turned on his side, slowly, he opened azul eyes and everything  
slowly came into focus. "W-where...?" He asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Quistis looked over, "We're still in the jail cell..." She said gently.  
  
Zell sat up and cradled his aching head in his hands. He hardly saw a few  
feet in front of him, everything was out of proportion. He could hear  
footsteps coming towards him, and looked up, it was Selphie.  
  
"Was it the dream world again?" She asked.  
  
Zell nodded, "Yea." He said simply, "I was Ward..." Looking up he looked  
around the cells, "He worked as a janitor in the cells." He squinted  
slightly looking over at the door. "I know where the stairs are, and I think I have a faint idea on where they are keeping Squall, but I didn't  
get a good enough look at the structures." He sighed, "These things are solid Titanium. I don't know if I could break it with my bare hands." He  
said.  
  
Quistis moved over to Zell, "Just rest for now...you've been through a lot."  
  
Zell blinked and shook his head. "No...I have to get us out of here...It's my  
fault we fucked up in the first place. If I didn't yell, we wouldn't be  
here." He said. Slowly, he pushed himself up to his feet, "Besides," He gave Quistis a smirk, "I can't let Squall have all the fun of busting out  
here." He gave her a 'Thumbs up'.  
  
Just then, the cell door opened up. Turning the four looked over at the  
door.  
  
It was a group of three Galbadian soldiers and a guard, who was armed with a nightstick. Slowly, the Guard walked into the room, arm crossed over his  
chest. "Alright," He gazed slowly at the group, "Which one of you is,  
Heartilly." He asked.  
  
'Don't say anything, Rinoa!' Zell prayed.  
  
"I am." The girl pipped up. Standing she looked at them, "I'm Heartilly."  
  
Zell slapped himself mentally, 'Nice going dipshit...' He really didn't like  
the girl. She didn't know what she was doing when she hired them in the  
first place. Her motives were clearly emotional, and SeeD didn't do  
emotional work. He watched as Rinoa started walking towards the guards.  
  
"Don't do it!" He said firmly, taking a step he moved in front of her, "Don't go." He said just loud enough so she could hear, "We break up, we  
don't get out." He kept his eyes on the guard.  
  
"Ah! A tough guy huh?!" The guards smirked. As he started at the blond standing in front of his target, he slowly realized that it was the same boy from the interrogation room, "How did you recover so fast...?" He asked more to himself than to anyone else. His eyes narrowed. "Move aside!" He  
ordered.  
  
Zell glared, and stood his ground, he looked down on the man. 'Finally,' he mused, 'Someone I'm taller than.' Zell planted his feet on the ground and  
watched as the guard tightened his grip on the nightstick. "I'm not  
moving." Zell said firmly. "You'll have to make me."  
  
The guard let out a sigh, "If you say so." With that, he hit Zell as hard as he could in the side of the head with the nightstick. He watched as the blond stumbled and fell to his knees. He started kicking him in the ribs, over and over. He could feel the bones snapping with each kick, but the kid  
never made a sound.  
  
"Stop! That's enough!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
She ran over, "I'll go!" She cried looking down at Zell, who was bleeding,  
and gasping for breath. "I'll go, just stop hurting him!" She cried.  
  
Zell looked up, "D-don't...do it." He barely managed to get out.  
  
The guard looked down, "Quiet you!" He kicked Zell again, "C'mon!" He  
grabbed Rinoa under the elbow and directed her out of the cell.  
  
'No!' Zell tried to push himself up, but felt his arms give out, he landed  
on his front, pain flared through him, and he passed out.  
  
AN: You know what I've noticed...Out of all three chapters I have. Zell  
passes out at the end of all of them....Shrug Oh well..  
  
ANYWAYS! R&R Please! More reviews really gets me motivated. Really it does. Anyways. I might turn this Yaoi, I might not, I'm not sure what I'm doing with this. Ahh...Since I'm having issues trying to remember what happened, I'm thinking, that I'm going to get Squall into the story now...FYI!!! THIS  
IS AU!! =3 


	4. Lies

AN: I'm trying to get this updated before I leave to camp on the 30th at 3 AM.  
  
You know the drill, you know what I own and what I don't. OH! And, I'm leaning towards the yaoi idea. It just seems to fit, besides this would be my first yaoi fic...hides don't kill me if it sucks.  
  
Quistis managed to get Zell on his back, she set a hand gently on his chest. She was going to use a cure on him, but there was the familiar sound  
of machines running, and a flash of light. Both girls winced from the  
light.  
  
"Damnit!" Quistis yelled, she looked down at Zell, she couldn't use a cure now. Shaking her head she leaned against the cell wall, 'This can't get any worse...' She started to play with the end of her long bangs, 'God, I wish  
Squall was here...' She looked over at the door.  
  
Selphie sighed, "This bites..." She grumbled. Standing up she stretched her arms, "What are we suppose to do?" She asked looking over at Quistis, "We have no shot of getting out of here...Only Zell knows what it looks like on the outside..." She looked down at the unconscious blond fighter. "How much longer do you think he can actually stand all that beating?" She asked in a  
concerned voice.  
  
Quitis licked her dry lips, "Your guess is as good as mine." She said gently as she gracefully moved her hand from her hair to her lap, "I wish I  
had the answers for you, Selphie, I really do." She looked up at the  
brunette, sympathy in her eyes, "But I don't."  
  
Up in the interrogation room, a new occupant was tied to the metal chair. Seifer watched in mild fascination as the guards hit Squall. "Enough." He said smoothly. Sliding off of the table, he lit his cigarette and dropped his lighter down on the table, taking in a deep breath, he walked over to the bound brunette. Setting a hand on Squall's shoulder he looked the SeeD  
dead in the eye, "You will eventually break." He said.  
  
Squall only blinked, he had tested the ropes earlier, they could be undone,  
but it would be at the expense of his skin. "I doubt that." Squall  
answered.  
  
Seifer moved away and laughed, "You think you're all that don't you?" He sat back down on the table, "Tell me, Leonhart." He started. "SeeD, what is  
it?" he asked, "How did you manage to get into SeeD?" He asked.  
  
Squall narrowed his stormy eyes, "Is that want you want to know?" He asked in mild shock. "You know what SeeD is, Seifer." Shifting his hands behind  
him, Squall started to make his way out of the ropes.  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow, "Do I?" He asked, "Considering I'm here, and  
you're SeeD, there had to be something more to it than what I thought. Now!" He slammed his hands down on Squall's shoulders, "What. Is. SeeD?"  
  
Squall closed his eyes, and concentrated on the ropes in back of him, "I already answered that question." Squall said, he opened his eyes and glared  
at Seifer.  
  
The older blond growled and pushed away from the brunette. 'Plan B...' He looked back over at Squall, "You know." He smirked, "Chicke at least gave  
us a little more to work with." He turned, hiding his wicked smile from  
Squall.  
  
Squall froze, 'Zell!? They have Zell here? No!' Looking at Seifer's back,  
Squall kept a calm disposition, "What did you do to, Zell?" He asked  
carefully.  
  
"Oh, the usual." Seifer turned and started walking back to Squall, "Annoyed  
him." Smirking, Seifer leaned down so he was eye level with Squall, "Although, the one thing I did like about interrogating, Chicke, was the fact..." He leaned closer, letting his warm breath pass over Squall's ear,  
"He screams, he begs for us to stop...he cried for you." He lied. Moving back, Seifer saw a flash of emotion run through Squall's eyes. If only for  
a brief moment, Seifer knew that he had pushed the limits.  
  
Squall struggled to keep his breathing under control. 'No! Zell, what did  
they do to you?!' He watched as Seifer moved away. He kept his eyes  
fastened with Seifer's.  
  
The older blond was silent, letting everything sink in. He knew if he played off of Squall's emotions for Zell, he would be able to get something  
out of him. "That's right, stone cold." He smirked, "Zell, screamed, he  
begged, he cried like the fucking chicken-wuss he is."  
  
Growling, Squall snapped the ropes around his hands, he lunged and tackled  
Seifer around the middle sending the two of them down to the floor.  
  
Seifer was in a state of shock, Squall had somehow worked out of the ropes! He tried to get a ground under him, but was met with a fist in the face. He  
brought his own left fist up and hit Squall in the side of the face,  
sending the brunette to the ground. Getting up quickly, Seifer kicked Squall in the ribs, sending the brunette rolling across the floor. Squall  
was still too weak from Sorceress Edea's ice attack to be fighting.  
  
Squall was gasping for air. He felt heavy, he was lethargic, and weak. Slowly, he started to turn only to have Seifer put a foot in the middle of his back, holding him, face first to the ground. "That was cute Squall that was really cute!" Seifer growled. The blond leaned down next to the downed brunette. "But, not cute enough..." He jerked Squall up and threw him over to  
a guard. "Get him out of here!" He yelled.  
  
Selphie watched as Zell came to, he groaned and rolled to his side. He let  
out a hiss of pain, and rolled back over. He wrapped an arm around his ribs. He looked like hell. It was the best way to describe it. To Selphie, he looked half dead. His once bright, blue eyes were dark, and looked as if they were sinking back, almost every inch of him was black and blue. Ugly rope burns were around his slender wrists. Her heart went out to him. She knew she couldn't use magic anymore. The soldiers had put up a force field  
for that. Now was the time she wished she would have taken the advanced  
medical training class at Balamb before she graduated from the academy.  
  
"Take it easy..." A smooth female voice said.  
  
Looking up, Selphie saw the female blond hovering over Zell. "He's getting worse, Quisy," Selphie crawled over, and sat down on her knees. She took in  
Zell's now flushed checks and ragged breathing. "He's not going to last  
much longer...another beating will probably do him in."  
  
Quistis turned and glared at Selphie, "No...It won't." She said harshly. "Zell's stronger than that..." She brushed back Zell's sweat, matted hair.  
"All we can do is help him in any way we can." She hissed.  
  
Selphie back off, she searched Quistis' eyes and saw nothing but  
determination and will to fight in them. Nodding slowly, Selphie looked down at Zell. His eyes were glazed with fever and pain, "C'mon Zell..." She  
whispered, "Fight this."  
  
AN: 2 Chapters in one day...aren't you the lucky crowd. I'll start working on Chapter 5 either later today, or when I get back from school tomorrow...been busy taking a course up at the community college for a while. shrug Catch  
ya later! 


	5. Moombas

AN: I'm coming back from the dead at the request of a fan. Anyways, you know the drill, I don't own any, if I did there would be no Rinoa and the story would be yaoi. Amazingly no new characters, nothing out of the ordinary, and a bit of A.U..

* * *

The lights to the cell had started flickering almost a half an hour ago, leaving the three SeeD in a semi-lit room with the sounds of a light trying to live. A steady drip came deep within the cell, but no onecould find the source.

Quistis managed to calm Zell down into a light sleep, the first real bit of rest the shadow boxer had received since arriving at the prison. Leaning back against the cold, steel wall the ex-instructor gently ran her fingers through the sweat-dried hair.

Turning aqua eyes over to Selphie, who was curled up in a ball near the door, she let out an exasperated sigh. The magnitude of their situation was starting to drown out any feelings of hope the two girls had left.

How were they going to get out? When would they get out? And even if they did manage an escape, how far would Zell make it? Would they find Squall?

Question upon question swarmed inQuistis' mind. There were too many questions and no answers. "..It seems so hopeless now.." she murmured, turning miserable eyes down to the sleeping figure. She felt a small twitch in his back, at least Zell was resting to the point of dreaming.

The brunette looked over and licked her dry lips, a slight nervousness in her movements, "You think we're done for?" Her voice barely reverberating off their caged walls.

"I don't know.." The instructors voice was full of sadness.

The tattooed boxer shifted again, and let out a small moan as he blinked hazy, cerulean eyes open. "..I have an idea." His voice was rough from yells, coughs, and no water. Zell sounded weak and tired, but he continued to force himself awake and relay his idea before he lost it. He forced himself to sit up.

"Zell, we can't do anything trapped in here." Quistis said resting a hand against his shoulder, trying to get him to lay back down.

"You two lay down." He said using the wall as a counter weight as he struggled to stand, "I can do this, don't worry." He was panting already, exhausted by standing. Giving the two women a reassuring grin he winked, "Trust me."

Selphie nodded encouragingly, "Go get 'em Zelly!" She said quietly.

Quitis watched with worried, mother eyes. She couldn't stop him, "Be careful." She laid down next to Selphie and closed her eyes.

Zell swallowed what little saliva he had and turned towards the door, he was making this up as he went, he didn't have a full plan, but something was better than nothing. Keeping a hand against the wall, he limped towards the door, and leaned against the wall. Weakly he beat against the steel, "Hey!" he called out.

Bang!

"Shut up in there!"

Zell narrowed his eyes, "Something's wrong with the girls! They passed out!" He watched the door carefully, and prayed that this ambiguous plan of his would work.

Pause.

"Move away from the door!"

Zell stayed where he was, hidden in the shadows. He moved off against the wall, his muscles forgetting their pain and weariness, and tightening like a cobra. Staying still, Zell moved to the balls of his feet, and silently moved back and forth, getting his blood moving, a burst of adrenaline running through him.

His vision cleared, and he focused on the guard that seemed to move in slow motion in front of him. Zell's body was at the point where his muscles were loose, but tense enough to react to any movement, it was perfect.

The guard stopped just outside the doors edge and looked around, "What the?"

Zell lashed out, he wound his forearm around the guards neck and pulled him against his chest tightly, his opposite hand moving to cover the mouth and hold the chin. Adding pressure, Zell started to cut off the man's air and then snapped the head up and to the side, effectively killing him.

Slowly lowering the deceased man to the floor, he turned towards the girls, "Stay like that until the door is closed." He murmured from the shadows. Reaching out he grabbed the key card and moved the body against the wall out of sight. Stepping out into the circular prison, he took a deep breath and slowly closed the door.

* * *

As the door slid closed, Zell stayed as close to the wall as possible, his eyes searching for any more guards that might be lurking around. Finding none he walked on cats feet towards the stairs. Peeking around the corner he took a deep breath and slowly walked up, making sure to walk where the stair was supported so not to make a sound.

"So this is a gunblade, huh?" a nasally voice said from up and around the stairs, Zell froze and listened intently.

"Don't seem like its somethin' special." A second guard said, his voice accented slightly.

Moving around the corner, Zell eased himself onto the landing, and crept towards the guard, like before, he loosened his body so he was relaxed, but also tense, his perfection. The guards didn't have time to react as Zell attacked, neither getting the chance to even call out for help. Like before, the blond eased the guards to the floor and quickly gathered the weapons.

Racing back towards the stairs he froze when he heard multiple steps coming up, taking a step back he watched in horror as the figure came closer. His heartbeat picked up and raced in his ears, sheen of sweat broke out, and his breathing hitched. He had been caught. Swallowing hard, Zell moved to try and get into a defensive position…two more steps..

One more step…

Bright orange, red hair popped out from around the corner, and stared at Zell. Black eyes looking curiously up at the blond fighter, it was a moomba. Letting out a breath that relaxed his whole body, Zell shook his head, "You scared me."

The Moomba moved closer to Zell, its head tilted curiously and a small inquisitive squeak leaving its tiny body. It moved tentatively towards the fighter and brushed its wet nose against Zell's leg. When Zell didn't move, or try and strike the creature, it seemed releaved and started to make more squeaks.

"No! Quiet! Shh!" Zell crouched down by the moomba and set a gentle hand on its muzzle, making soft hushing sounds, Zell managed to calm the moomba down, "Its alright, little guy, I'm not going to hurt you."

Staying low, Zell moved like a cat towards the stairs, and started back down them, the moomba following. Resting at the bottom, the blond leaned back. A sharp wince ran through him as it pulled on his damaged ribs. He hadn't realized that his body had started throbbing, he mentally blamed it on the adrenaline. Shaking his head, he pulled himself up and stumbled the last few feet towards the cell door.

* * *

Quistis jumped when she heard the door slide open.

Had the other guards found out that the one that was suppose to be protecting them had been attacked?

As soon as the door was open, she let out a sigh of relief and raced over to help Zell. "You are the most reckless person I have ever taught!" She scolded, her eyes caught that of the moomba and gave Zell a questioned look.

Selphie let a big smile grace her face, "Oh my god! It's so kawaii!" She snaked her arms around the small creature and hugged it. Immediately it started squeaking and trying to break free.

"Here.." Zell said breathlessly as he handed Quistis the whip, "I found these a floor above." He slid down the all, an arm around his chest. "Now.. we at least have some protection."

"Zell rest." Quistis said gently, and brushed his falling bangs out of his eyes. "Please. You'll die if you keep push-"

"I have to keep going." Zell said sternly, his eyes locking with the ex-instructors.

"But, Zell-"

The door slide open, "Alright, blondie!" The Major was back, "Its time for you to visit the torture chamber again."

A guard walked in and watched as Zell stood up slowly, instead of there being a weak, broken figure in front of them, a determined and willful body blocked their way. "Hey! Did you hear what the Major said!" He drew out his nightstick and started to swing at Zell's face.

A gloved have caught the wooden stick and held it tightly. Cerulean eyes narrowed, "You're not hitting me again." The blond growled, his canines flashing dangerously in the dim light, giving him the demeanor of a wild animal.

* * *

An: Ha! Cliff hanger. My grammar sucks royally, so please don't comment about that, I know it needs work, but my theory is, if I don't find it the first, second, or third time through, then I'm not finding it.

R&R, and there will be more. I promise.

Rylen


End file.
